


【all言短车】小天使这么可爱怎么攻！！！

by moyanxixi



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 08:02:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19884310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moyanxixi/pseuds/moyanxixi
Summary: 这就是这周的更新了，因为阿和是墙头所以超级想看她被欺负（好吧我是hentai）全文都是车没有剧情，里面有两篇是有前文的应该都能才到吧





	【all言短车】小天使这么可爱怎么攻！！！

**Author's Note:**

> 这就是这周的更新了，因为阿和是墙头所以超级想看她被欺负（好吧我是hentai）全文都是车没有剧情，里面有两篇是有前文的应该都能才到吧

【all言短车】小天使这么可爱怎么攻！！！  
cp命不用在意顺口而已  
————分割线————  
言战  
“哈……Lorra~唔嗯~”房间中除了言和隐忍的喘息便只有色情的水声。  
“唔~战音……哼嗯~”言和像是没有安全感的小孩紧紧抱着战音，白皙的大腿夹住了后者的腰。  
战音张了张嘴，只是没法出声安慰怀里因为快感过强而慌张不安的言和。  
“嗯~哼……”战音用力环抱着言和，让两人的身子紧贴到能感觉到心跳，右手抽送的幅度变小，指尖在深处摩挲的动作多了安抚的意味，从红痕累累的锁骨处离开吻上了一直喊着自己名字的嘴。  
“唔~Lorra~”战音一直到言和拉扯自己的衣服才直起身放过了红肿的唇和发麻的小舌，带着鼻音的委屈呼喊差点让战音心都化了，稍稍抬头唇瓣轻触令自己沉迷的蓝眸。  
言和明白战音在安抚自己，只是在这种情况下自己能感觉到的只有战音的温度和柔软双手的动作，整个房间里只有自己的声音，说是委屈，其实更多的是怕这是场梦，特别是在快感冲上大脑的一瞬间，就连自己的存在都变得不真实，无声的伴侣更像是虚幻的。  
“没……没事了……能不能…快点……”言和拉过战音将脸埋在她的颈侧，战音的动作太过轻柔，食髓知味的身体开始不满足地嚎叫。  
战音无声地勾了勾嘴角，转头用双唇抿住言和通红的耳廓，左臂紧了紧怀里的人，手腕绷紧抽送的力道加大，角度也刁钻起来。  
“啊~轻……哈啊~”瞬间被快感包裹的身体令言和过电般地颤抖着，腰被战音钳住就像猫被拎住了后颈动弹不得。  
战音的动作很大，每次退出都只留下指尖，挑在小穴收缩的时候撞进深处，指腹用力按在敏感处，仅仅几下言和便被逼出了眼泪。  
“唔！Lorra……唔~”感觉到言和的身子绷直后，战音私心地封住了言和的嘴，不顾对方因为震惊而瞪大的蓝眸用一次深入将怀里人推上了高潮。  
温热的爱液沾满了手掌，因为言和整个人挂在战音身上，不少液体顺着重力落在了被子上，两人唇舌的纠缠并没有因为言和脱力瘫倒在床上而停止。  
“唔~停……唔嗯~”言和的肺活量不差但也要看在什么情况下，疲惫的身子还在接受着余韵的洗礼，过快的心跳加速了氧气的消耗，很快便有了窒息的感觉。  
“唔哈……哈……”战音还是放过了体力不支的言和，轻轻吻去她眼角的泪水。  
“抱我。”言和闹脾气一样不让战音起身。  
战音无奈地笑了笑，打了个手势说明自己只是去脱个衣服。  
“抱我。”言和还在因为战音“强吻”自己而不开心。  
战音叹了口气，认命般地把言和这个大孩子抱进怀里，然后用被子把赤裸的言和盖好。  
“睡觉。”言和仗着身高优势反把战音抱了个严实，也不管自己身上的一塌糊涂就要睡觉。  
阿和你啊。战音动了动手发现完全挣不开，只好埋头在言和胸前咬出个牙印后睡觉去了。  
————分割线————  
双言  
“小猫，起床了。”一只温暖的手按在了言和头上把白发揉乱。  
“唔~”裸露的皮肤上布满红印和齿痕，柔软的床铺和舒适的被子让言和得以睡这几天来第一场好觉。  
“老板……”言和睡眼朦胧地坐起身，滑落的被子暴露出了更多满是印记的皮肤。  
“睡得好吗？”黑言伸手打开了口袋里的开关。  
“唔啊！”一直安静塞在后穴里的尾巴震动起来，言和受到惊吓扑进了黑言怀里，双手紧紧抓着黑言的外套。  
“看来休息得不错，有精神了。”黑言轻轻揉了揉言和的后颈，听见闷在自己怀里的人发出轻哼后将她从被窝里抱了出来。  
“唔~”言和被黑言侧着身子安置在了她的腿上，毛茸茸的尾巴耷拉在扶手下的空隙中，左手不安地抓住了黑言身前的衣服。  
“靠过来。”黑言的左手轻抚着言和的背部，随后搭上她的肩膀，强迫她赤裸的身子贴着自己。  
“唔~”言和因为后穴中的异物而身体僵硬，腰背直挺挺的，黑言也因为动作怎么都调整不舒服失去了耐心。  
“不放松就自己承受后果。”黑言在言和耳边警告了一句，右手强硬地挤进白皙的双腿之间，之前的调教方便了现在，后穴里的刺激已经让小穴足够湿润，只是言和绷紧了身子，让穴口难以进入。  
“唔嗯！痛……唔啊！”只是黑言什么时候在乎过，双指指腹在穴口沾了点爱液当做润滑下一秒便撑开收缩的内壁插入深处。  
黑言的指甲并没有刻意修剪，这也导致言和的疼痛翻倍，一直被按摩棒和跳蛋折磨的小穴已经伤痕累累，黑言的调教也不存在安全词这种东西，虽然尺度把握得意外得好。  
“唔~轻点……痛……唔哼~”言和一下子被后穴的震动和黑言的抽送弄得慌了神，抓着黑言的衣服不知道该说什么。  
“表现好有奖励，不然就回小黑屋去。”黑言明显感觉到言和手上的力道变大了，小穴反而放松了下来，手指的抽送顿时顺畅起来。  
“唔~哼嗯……呜~”言和努力取悦着黑言，赤裸的身体贴在粗糙的布料上摩擦，低头轻吻黑言的脸颊和脖子，已经感受过床铺的柔软和黑言的温柔，再回到那间屋子不用半天自己就撑不下去了。  
“别哭啊，我可没欺负你。”黑言看着言和呜咽着努力的模样有些无奈地笑了笑，埋头轻舔言和胸前未消的印记，右手发力将三根手指推进了深处。  
“唔嗯~呜……老板……呜~”言和一听这话委屈得不行，自己身上的青青紫紫，牙印吻痕成片，下身被摩擦得红肿难堪，小穴内还有被指甲划出来的伤口，后穴里的玩具还在跳个不停，然后这一切的作俑者说没欺负自己。  
“再哭我生气了。”黑言用力撞了一下小穴深处的敏感，故作生气地咬了下言和的乳首。  
“唔嗯~”言和攥着黑言的衣服，被吓得收起了眼泪却止不住呜咽，根本摸不清黑言的心情让言和只能破罐子破摔尽力去满足黑言的欲望。  
“唔！？”后穴里的东西突然被黑言拽了出来，窜上大脑的快感又让言和挺直了身子，小穴紧紧包裹着黑言，敏感的软肉清晰地反馈给大脑修长手指的形状。  
“高潮了。”黑言的声音晚了好久才传入言和的耳朵，等到迟钝的大脑重新运作，言和才发现自己的下身已经被涌出的爱液糊得泥泞不堪，小穴不受控制地颤抖收缩一点点吐出内里的液体，而黑言正拿着纸巾擦拭着自己的腿根。  
“弄脏了。”黑言见言和的蓝眸渐渐聚了焦，用手指了指自己的裤子，上面已经被言和的爱液染成深色。  
“我……我不想回去……”言和自始至终都没有放开黑言的衣服，就像是抓住的救命稻草一般，一旦松开无尽的不安和恐惧便会吞噬自己，这么想着，言和越发地把身子缩进黑言怀里。  
黑言轻笑一声，托着言和的大腿将她放回到床上，一点点掰开言和的手还没抽得开身又被言和另一只手抓住了衣摆。  
“好啦好啦，不回去，我去买早饭。”黑言对上言和水汪汪的蓝眼睛，终于还是软下心来回身亲了亲她的额头柔声安慰了两句。  
我好像确实该交个女朋友了。见言和终于放下心来睡觉了，黑言一边走一边翻看昨晚拍的照片，嘴角不自觉地弯起弧度。  
————分割线————  
言绫  
黑暗的房间中言和被束缚住双手，虽然布料很柔软但手腕处还是因为挣扎而磨出了痕迹。  
“唔啊~不要……舔……哼嗯~”修长的双腿架在了黑发红瞳人的肩上，被吉他磨出茧子的手在腿根处徘徊，酥麻的快感充斥大脑又反馈在越发泥泞的下身。  
“小天使明明自己也很敏感。”乐正绫稍稍抬头停止了在言和大腿内侧的盖章，用拇指拨开湿透的底裤，指腹捻起花瓣上的爱液抹在了自己的齿痕处，红眸中带着戏谑看着言和蒙上一层迷茫的蓝瞳。  
“才没……啊~不……唔嗯~”言和脸红着反驳，只是还没说完，下身敏感的花核就被乐正绫的唇瓣抿住细细研磨，脆弱的一点很快充血挺立，越发方便了乐正绫的动作，收缩的穴口得到了很好的安抚，只是浅尝辄止的抽送反而让言和不满。  
“阿和不让我走呢。”乐正绫当然是指自己每次抽出手指都会遭到小穴的阻止这件事，只是为了报复上次自己被欺负的事故意让言和感到羞耻罢了。  
“没……我没……啊~”嘴硬的下场就是花核被咬了一下疼痛伴随着快感从尾椎一直电到大脑，言和的身体剧烈抖动了几下愣是没能高潮。  
“看吧，嘴硬的下场。”乐正绫见言和从距离高潮一步的地方摔下快要哭出来的表情咬了咬她的腿根。  
“唔~阿绫……帮我……阿绫~”言和终于忍受不了这大起大落，白皙的大腿勾紧了乐正绫的背。  
“早点认输不就好了。”乐正绫满意地笑了笑，唇舌温柔地覆盖在颤抖的穴口的上，小舌不似手指那么骨节分明，过分柔软带来的快感是言和所陌生的，温热的手掌扶住了裸露的膝盖将双腿分得更开，优秀的柔韧性使得言和没有任何异样的感觉，只是下身完全曝露在乐正绫面前有些羞耻。  
“唔嗯~阿绫……哈……嗯~”不再是断断续续起伏过大的刺激，乐正绫柔和的动作一步步将言和不安定的身体带上正轨，舌头能探入的距离有限，但是粗糙的舌面碾过内壁上敏感处的刺激就足够满足言和了。  
“唔！阿绫……要……哈啊~要去了……”乐正绫像温水煮青蛙一般顺理成章地把言和带到了高潮边缘，只要稍加一点刺激，比如用手指替换掉舌头插入到深处轻轻一撩拨那处敏感，或者再去欺负一下敏感的花核，言和便绷直了身子，大量黏腻的爱液打湿了一片床单。  
“累了？”乐正绫并没有急着抽出手，反而是在高潮后异常敏感的小穴中打转，用指尖去触碰内壁上的敏感。  
“嗯……”言和已经完全没有力气去挣脱手上松散开来的领结，只觉得按在膝盖上的力道消失，那双像是火焰的红瞳出现在眼前，随后到来的便是满带着爱意的吻。  
“但是我不累。”乐正绫完美继承了言和的坏，才恢复过来的身体开始承受新一轮的抽送，蓝眸中的震惊最终被欲望和迷茫冲散，该说乐正绫的吻太具有诱惑性吗，反正言和每一次的反抗都被一个吻阻止，最后乖乖任由乐正绫摆弄，然后——  
“哼嗯~轻点啊……”发出无力的抵抗声。  
————分割线————  
和弦  
言和现在很累，背后的门板硌得很疼，右腿挂在面前人的手臂上抬高后压在了身前，发软的左腿根本撑不住下滑的身子，更何况面前的人是把自己提起来按在了门板上，踮着脚尖才勉强碰到地面，大部分的重量还是落在了架着右腿的手臂和抵死在深处不肯离开的双指上。  
“唔~墨姐……这样……啊~好累……放我下来好不好……”言和艰难地拼凑出完整的句子，本以为墨清弦要反应很长时间，没想到下一秒自己的身子又被用力按在了门上，埋在体内的手指用力按压着深处的敏感，墨清弦直接用行动告诉言和不可能。  
“痛……唔~”胸口被用力咬了一下，言和委屈地低头看向墨清弦，对上那满是占有欲的紫眸后又不敢说话了。  
“要下来吗？”墨清弦的动作顿了几秒，抬头亲了亲言和的脸颊，“贴心”地问道。  
“你……你说了算。”言和在说出口的一瞬间就感觉到不对劲了，撑着自己右腿的力道一下子撤走，人为提高的部分自然被重力拉着往下落，小穴里的双指并没有撤走的意思反而顺势按在了敏感处。  
“啊~墨姐……唔嗯~好深……不要……”言和立刻环住了墨清弦的脖子，用双臂的力量撑起身子，发软的双腿也努力盘上了墨清弦的腰，刚才那一下差点吓哭言和。  
“不下去了？”墨清弦看着挂在自己身上喘着气，轻声呻吟的言和克制不住地笑出声。  
言和听到这话马上头摇得像拨浪鼓，现在这个姿势反而更累，言和巴不得墨清弦再把自己按回门板上。  
“要有教训才会知道错了呢。”墨清弦的发言在言和看来真的女王无疑了，虽然自己也如愿被固定在了门板和墨清弦之间，不用再担心重力问题了。  
“墨姐我乖乖听话……”言和为了能让自己好受一点按着墨清弦的肩膀蹭了蹭她的脸颊。  
墨清弦顺势侧头咬住了言和的耳垂，手上重新开始动作，在深处小幅度地抽送，更多的是照顾敏感处。  
“哈……嗯啊~墨姐……哈啊~”言和感觉到意识一点点被抽离，双手抓紧了墨清弦的衣服，身体开始回应对方的动作。  
“唔！不能……会被看见的……唔嗯~”言和在温热的气息洒在颈侧时突然惊醒，手上用力把墨清弦推开一点。  
“阿和。”反抗的动作显然让墨清弦有些不满，她抽出手将指尖的爱液抹在言和精瘦的腰肢上，随后顺着人鱼线来回划动。  
“抬头。”言和一直觉得墨清弦在性爱中就是活生生的女王，要把控一切，占有一切，不得反抗，就算是自己哭着求饶她也只会继续自己的动作，事后又变回了温柔大姐姐的模样，就算想要投诉这件事一个拥抱一个亲吻便解决了一切，虽然下次还是一如既往。  
言和与墨清弦对视着，那双紫色的眸子里一片平淡却让言和产生了听话的念头。  
“啊~”可能性爱中的女王是真的吧，言和顺从地抬头任由墨清弦咬住自己的喉咙在上面烙下属于她的印记。  
言和最终还是浑身酸痛地醒来，面对着镜子中满是红印的脖子和锁骨发愁，在叹气之时就会被揽进温暖的怀抱。  
“抱歉，有点控制不住自己。”墨清弦的指尖轻抚言和被咬出血色的皮肤，歉意地吻了吻她的额头。  
“墨姐你真是的啊。”言和还是败在了温柔的墨清弦手底下，回抱过去两人又倒在柔软的床上，顺理成章地陪低血糖患者睡了个回笼觉。


End file.
